


Or at Least You

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluffyish, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi Established Relationship, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Cisco, Vaginal Fingering, Vague setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco knows he ended up here because he’s a sucker for bedroom eyes and guys who can pick him up with one arm—Leonard Snart and Mick Rory fit those bills, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or at Least You

**Author's Note:**

> some PWP with some feelings, kinda-sorta! more trans cisco bc i love it, but this _is_ separate from the trans cisco/coldvibe fic i wrote a little while back. this is just some random thing i came up with when i couldn't get the image out of my head. it exists in some random verse where mick, len, and cisco all got together and everyone is happy and there's little to no angst (by that i mean i'm ignoring the LOT season finale bc it hurt too much)
> 
> anywho, not beta'd, enjoy!!

Cisco knows he ended up here because he’s a sucker for bedroom eyes and guys who can pick him up with one arm—Leonard Snart and Mick Rory fit those bills, respectively. Len has that smirk that curves along his cheeks until it sparks in his icy blue eyes, a gaze that’s hungry and reverent and all-knowing. Mick has bedroom eyes too, don’t get Cisco wrong, but the real draw is Mick’s muscle mass, the way his arms bulge as he does some sort of heavy lifting. Especially when, for whatever reason, he lifts Cisco up with a single arm around his waist and carries him without breaking a sweat.

Besides, Cisco thinks dazedly, it’s not as though either man is a criminal anymore; after their stint on the Waverider, they’re more neutral. Not heroes, but not villains. Thieves, occasionally, and of course getting into schemes that are just the wrong side of moral. But they aren’t a threat—to Cisco, Barry, or anyone—and there’s a certain draw in that too. There’s something that gets Cisco going about seeing Len and Mick both a bit softer around the edges, less prickly and more tender in the strangest ways.

“Kid, I can hear the gears turning in your head, it’s distracting.” Len’s drawl brings Cisco from his thoughts, though his smirk is kind and easy.

Cisco grins sheepishly. He realizes belatedly that he’s shirtless with his pants hanging open, and that Mick and Len have both stripped down as well. Len’s skinny black pants hang sinfully low on his waist and reveal a lack of underwear beneath them; Mick is simply entirely nude and his cock stands erect from a patch of trimmed-short hair. Cisco’s mouth waters idly but Len’s voice grabs his attention again.

“Stay with us, Cisco,” Len reminds softly. “We have an idea.”

Cisco raises an eyebrow and doesn’t startle when Mick plasters to his back. He doesn’t flinch when Mick’s fingers trace the scars lining the curve of his pecks, though it’s a near thing. Mick and Len know perfectly well what Cisco is packing in his pants, and Cisco knows that neither man has a problem with it. It’s all in Cisco’s head, the lingering nerves when hands move across all the parts of his body that serve as harsh reminders.

“Cisco,” Len’s fingers grip his chin gently. “If you want to stop, say so.”

“I don’t want to stop.”

Len falls silent and stares at Cisco—searching his gaze for some sign of doubt probably, and Cisco knows there’s none to be found. Personal hang ups or no, Cisco wants this, he wants both men. He wants them to come, and he wants them to make _him_ come.

Len smiles eventually, and nods. “Lean against me,” he commands as he opens his arms to Cisco.

Cisco obeys and secures his grip on Len’s shoulders. He bends at the waist, letting his ass stick out and shivering as the heat of Mick’s stiff cock brushes across his jean-clad ass. “What exactly was that idea you had?” Cisco asks through another shiver as Mick’s hands move to the waistband of his pants.

Len’s smirk curls against Cisco’s temple. “Mick is gonna eat your ass—he loves it, he could do it all day if you’d let him.”

Cisco whimpers.

“Then, after you’re nice and open for him, Mick’s gonna fuck you.” Len’s fingertips dance along the knobs of Cisco’s spine. “And while he’s doing that,” Len pauses as Cisco’s pants and boxers hit the floor and tangle around his ankles, “I’m gonna get my tongue inside you, maybe suck your clit.”

Cisco sucks in a sharp breath and his knees lock in anticipation. He opens his mouth to let Len just how much he _really_ likes that idea, but hot breath along his asscheeks stops the words in his throat. He coughs around a half-moan and is rewarded with Mick’s grin pressed against his hole. Cisco digs in until his fingernails bite crescents into Len’s skin.

“Sound good, Cisco?” Len asks before licking the shell of Cisco’s ear, before suckling on the lobe.

Cisco nods and widens his stance. One of Mick’s hands grips the back of his thigh to hold him steady and the other pulls one cheek back. Cisco startles at the feeling of Mick’s stubbled chin against his sensitive skin but settles as Mick simply gets familiar with Cisco’s skin, his scent, his taste. “Sounds great,” Cisco eventually agrees when he remembers how to form words.

“One problem,” Cisco gasps out when Mick’s tongue runs slowly across the pucker of his ass. “Not sure m’gonna be able to stand while you do that.”

Len’s smirk widens. “Don’t worry about that.”

Cisco just nods again and rolls his body against Mick’s mouth. His toes are curling in the carpet and he almost feels bad about the welts he’s dragging across Len’s skin—but when the tip of Mick’s tongue slips into his ass, Cisco’s brain stops short.

Sure he’s been eaten out before—both ways, his ass and his vagina. It’s always been something he’s enjoyed, but _this_ , _Mick_ is something else.

Len chuckles quietly like he knows exactly what Cisco is thinking. “Told you he loves it.”

Cisco keens and swings an arm back to reach for Mick’s head. It’s an awkward angle and stretches the muscles in his back in an almost uncomfortable way, but it’s worth it for Mick’s grunt of approval. Mick presses in closer, licks deeper into Cisco’s body, adds a fingertip alongside his tongue. When Cisco scrapes his nails along the crown of Mick’s head he gets another groan before Mick starts to fuck him with just his tongue.

Cisco rocks with the motions; it’s like a tease to drive him wild. Mick’s tongue feels amazing, slick and hot and dirty inside Cisco, but it’s not enough. It’s not thick enough or hard enough or deep enough—Cisco wants to feel thoroughly fucked, he wants to feel used up and put away wet. He’s seen Mick’s cock, okay? He knows it’s long and thick and he know Mick knows how to use it. Cisco _wants_ it.

He opens his mouth to say as much but is yet again cut off when two fingers slide into his body in place of Mick’s tongue. They’re wet and cool and Cisco isn’t entirely sure where the lube came from and how he didn’t notice, but that’s okay. Mick’s fingers are better; they start to satisfy that burning urge in Cisco.

“How you doing, doll? Mick asks, still kneeling behind Cisco and thrusting his fingers nearly absent-mindedly, though still expertly. He does it like he plays with Cisco’s ass all the time, like he knows every hotspot to hit to get Cisco high on pleasure.

“So good,” Cisco groans and clenches around Mick’s fingers. “I want you inside me, Mick, c’mon.”

Mick laughs this time, a quiet breathless sound. “Gonna get you good n’open for me, babe, gonna take my time.”

Cisco moans impatiently and finally raises his head—how long has his face been pressed against Len’s neck? He looks at Len and pouts as best he can, so caught up in pleasure and want. Len just smirks back at him.

“Told you.”

Cisco leans up to nip at Len’s lower lip before kissing him soundly on the mouth. “M’ready,” he murmurs as they break apart. “C’mon, Mick, give it to me.”

Mick stands, but he adds a third finger to Cisco’s ass rather than pulling out. “I dunno, doll, sounds a lot like maybe you’re just excited for Len to get his mouth on ya.” Mick’s free hand skirts across Cisco’s hip and he presses a single, rough fingertip to Cisco’s clit. “How do I know you really want _me_ , baby, huh?” It’s all teasing, especially as Mick’s fingertip rubs softly and rhythmically.

Cisco shudders and rocks between the two sensations. “Please.” The hand that had previously rested against Mick’s head falls to cover Mick’s hand against his clit.

“Please what, Cisco?” Mick asks. He leans forward and his dick slaps against Cisco’s asscheek like a taunt. “Gotta say it.”

Cisco doesn’t have any embarrassment to choke down; he’s so far beyond caring. “Please, Mick,” he looks over his shoulder in a way he sincerely hopes looks enticing, sexy, sultry. “I want you to fuck my ass,” Cisco pleads, “I want your cock, Mick, _please_.”

Mick’s answering grin is practically feral. He pulls his hand away from Cisco’s clit and lets his fingers slip from Cisco’s ass. He reaches for the lube and slicks up his prick before pressing the head to Cisco’s ass.

Cisco can’t help it—he rises up on his toes, back arching in pleasure, as Mick fills his ass inch by inch. Mick is thick and long and Cisco feels faintly like he’s being split open, but in a way he never wants to end. He feels full and sated and content with each moment that Mick pushes into him.

Cisco tilts his head back and lets out a drawn out moan, then a choked gasp. He’s so full he can’t think straight, can’t hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears and the faint sound of Mick’s hushed grunting as he adjusts. Cisco clenches experimentally and nearly screams at the reminder of how _big_ Mick’s dick is, how it feels pressed tight against the walls of Cisco’s ass.

“Ready, Cisco?” Len’s voice, as always, cuts through the fog. Two fingers press against the center of Cisco’s chest and propel him to lean against Mick’s broad chest instead. Cisco goes with the motion easily, especially when it seems to draw Mick’s cock even deeper inside him.

Cisco is still somewhat lost in the haze of pleasure until a tongue is tracing the crease of his groin and thigh. He looks down slowly, knees already shaking and threatening to give out, to see Len kneeling on the floor now.

Len grins up at him. “Mick, care to lend a hand?”

Mick doesn’t answer except to curl one arm across Cisco’s chest and the other around his waist. He lifts without warning and Cisco leaves the ground easily, with a yelp. Before he has time to flail, though, he settles slightly and his legs drape over Len’s shoulders almost gracefully. Mick’s arms stay wrapped around Cisco to keep him steady, balanced between Mick’s body and Len’s.

Cisco grins and reaches out to stroke a hand across Len’s scalp. “You guys are so smart,” he teases. He watches as Len rolls his eyes, grins, and leans in close to lap at his clit, at his wet entrance. In the same moment, Mick rolls his hips slowly and presses Cisco’s body forward into Len’s mouth.

Len’s tongue moves in broad, insistent stripes across Cisco’s body. He focuses first on Cisco’s clit, teasing the swollen nub with the tip of his tongue until Cisco is writhing in Mick’s grip. Len only moves when Cisco begs, begs for him to stop because Cisco doesn’t want to come yet.

Cisco can feel Len’s smirk against the flushed, come-sticky lips of his vagina, and he very nearly forgets his own name.

Len slips his tongue between Cisco’s lips and dips his tongue into Cisco’s entrance, lapping at the slick come that’s gathered there. He presses forward until he’s almost uncomfortably close and tight against Cisco’s body, especially as Mick’s thrusting rocks them closer together every other moment. The position isn’t awkward, though, and the pressure of Len’s face against his groin is just the right side of too much and has Cisco fast tumbling toward his orgasm.

Len pulls back and Cisco can’t stop staring at how wet his lips are—from _Cisco’s come_. “Close, Cisco?” Len asks in a raspy voice.

Cisco nods and drops his head back again, relaxing in the crook of Mick’s neck and shoulder. He tightens his grip on Len’s cropped hair and digs his nails into one of Mick’s arms and hangs on tight to both men. “Please let me come, _make_ me come, please,” Cisco begs as the pleasure builds like a damn ready to burst in his gut.

Mick thrusts up harder and Len dives back in at the same time to seal his mouth over Cisco’s clit. He suckles, then laves his tongue over the skin in measured and even moves—the alphabet, Cisco realizes hazily as he lets the pleasure consume him.

He knows his nails are digging painfully hard into both men’s skin, but he can’t bring himself to care.  He feels too good to care, too full of Mick’s cock and Len’s fingers in his vagina and Len’s mouth on his clit. The scrape of Mick’s hairy arm across Cisco’s nipples is just icing on the cake, simultaneously barely registering amidst all the other sensations while also being the very feeling driving Cisco crazy.

“C’mon, doll,” Mick speaks up, startling Cisco just a bit with his gruff voice rumbling right in Cisco’s ear. “Want you to come on my cock, squeeze nice’n tight around my dick and make me come, babe.” Mick groans like he can’t help himself. “Wanna come inside you, keep you full of my come,” Mick breath is hot and wet on Cisco’s already sweaty skin. It feels like Mick’s words are clinging to Cisco like moths to a flame, like flies to honey. “Won’t let you wash up, doll, want you to stay wet for me and Lenny so we can fuck you again, later.”

Len’s fingers crook inside Cisco and brush insistently and deliberately against the slightly off-textured skin of Cisco’s walls. He hums against Cisco’s clit and crooks his fingers over and over again until, finally, Cisco’s whole body goes tight and rigid with his release.

Cisco locks his legs around Len’s head and drags him closer by what little grip he has; he can feel the way his body goes taut like a string pulled from either end, stiff and trembling as his orgasm crashes through him. Cisco’s chest heaves as he tries to gasp out something, anything, Mick’s name or Len’s or just a stream of senseless praise. He can feel the way he gets even slicker around Len’s fingers, and the way his body tightens around Mick’s cock verges on too much.

Mick comes with a single, deep thrust as Cisco’s body is still pulsing. His ass clenches and seems to draw every spurt of Mick’s come into his body, greedy and filthy. Mick’s hips stutter once or twice and he lets out a bitten off groan into Cisco’s ear. Len groans, too, different from before, though his mouth is still pressed to Cisco’s body.

 

Cisco blinks a few moments later and realizes he’s standing on his own two feet, still leaning on Mick with Len standing naked in front of him. “I think I blacked out,” Cisco admits, pleased.

“Quite the compliment,” Len agrees.

Cisco looks to the side and takes note of Len’s pants abandoned. “When did that happen?”

Len smirks. “After I came in them while eating you out,” Len reaches out and taps the hypersensitive skin of Cisco’s pubic mound.

Cisco makes a pitiful sound and he’s torn between pressing his hips closer to the touch and recoiling. His whole body feels like it’s still alight with too much pleasure. He’s pretty sure if they tried anything else right now, he really _would_ black out, and that just doesn’t seem as fun.

“Dinner?” Mick asks as he finally takes a step back from Cisco. He pauses, tilts his head, and Cisco knows he’s admiring the way come is leaking out of his ass to his thighs. “M’starved.”

Len rolls his eyes. “Of course you are,” he remarks. He gestures Mick and Cisco to the bedroom door. “There should be something in the kitchen.”

Cisco almost comments about them all being naked—they could at least throw their boxers back on, or maybe some robes—but ultimately decides against it. He falls in step with Mick and Len both, and reaches out to take their hands before they reach the kitchen.

For all the ways Mick and Len know his body, these are Cisco’s favorite moments. The passion hasn’t died down and there’s still that hunger burning in Mick’s eyes, not just for food but for round two; things are calmer, though, more relaxed for the moment. Len and Cisco will cook while Mick brews a fresh pot of coffee—Mick brews it best, though they all do it the same way, Mick definitely does it best—and it’ll be heinously late before they get back to the bedroom. And there probably _will_ be a round two, and maybe three before they finally go to sleep. And Cisco looks forward to all those moments.

But these are his favorite: the quiet in-between where he’s reminded, without words, that for all the unconventionality in their relationship they fit together perfectly.


End file.
